Origin Files
by someonealternate
Summary: Someone is accessing a trove of restricted files on the origins of the current state of the world. Why were these files hidden? And who is reading through them? Includes a lot of world-building extraneous to the show.


**Origin Files**

**-Note: bracketed numbers indicate the clearance level required to access. Levels operate in ascending order. Unlabelled entries require no clearance and are acceptable for public consumption. Your current access level is [?]-**

"While the neglect of the earlier century had seen to unprecedented levels of climate destabilization, the humanity of the 22nd was seemingly robust against the consequences their predecessors. Indeed, while rising sea levels laid claim to former metropolises, and the cesspool of pollutants wreaked havoc to the natural world, the human race pushed back the inevitable with equal ferocity.

The groundwork of the earliest efforts had already been set in place by some of their more insightful predecessors. Further reduction of emissions, new plans for the allocation of resources in an increasingly stratified society, and an increasingly desperate pressure on R&D are among the most obvious. Throughout these labours, the idea that the damage could not be completely reversed, only mitigated, was ever present. Humanity was never naïve. The scientific community, and eventually the general public, had long since forgone the conclusion of completely amending centuries of pernicious activity. But with nearly a century of research behind them, humanity seemed confident could at least allow nature a chance to amend itself by stopping further destruction—hopefully giving us a second chance as well." –_'The Makings of Skyland', Johnathon Henders. Historical_

[3]"Several private organizations came out to the forefront during this tumultuous period. Namely those who offered a supplement to the efforts of governance, or, more opaquely, offered to replace it altogether. The radical undercurrents of these groups barely made waves in the overhaul that humanity was thrusting upon itself. The scrutiny of the private sector was virtually absent, so long as their efforts were directed toward global cause and relatively non-cutthroat about it." - _'The Makings of Skyland' (Cont'd), Johnathon Henders._

[5]"...and then, seemingly, the impossible happened. From the scant records that remain, and the variation attributed to error in oral re-tellings, it is difficult to determine the cause. Perhaps, in our efforts to rebuff the symptoms of environmental deterioration, we made a mistake. By our own hand, by some mechanism of our own demise, we triggered it. Or, the ––readings under the tectonic shifts and volcanic activity of the core that we couldn't unravel were somehow a hint. A rumbling clue of an unavoidable natural occurrence. Not that we could have guessed. The best minds in space science couldn't find a precedent for it, in all the systems in all the galaxies we knew anything about. Conspiracy would have us believe that it was intentional, to which the evidence is only circumstantial.

We can, though, surmise that no one saw it coming—save for one group, perhaps, who was surprisingly quick to recuperate from such a catastrophic event. Just long enough to drive the remnants of humanity desperate enough for a guide in all the chaos..." - _'The Makings of Skyland' (Unfinished document), [Redacted]. Salvaged from an abandoned bloc._

[1]"Fronted by the unification wars, each wave of expansion of the Artzin republic was thus fuelled by the preceding one. Resources acquired in area consumed were quickly developed, expended, and renewed by the inner workings of the system. Such internal churning is typical of this kind of growth, and usually collapses under the weight of its own bulk, regardless of the presence of precautions." _\- 'Addicted to Water', Hanakon, _**-NO LAST NAME FOUND**-

"If this brief review finds you reminiscent of the Sphere's early seize of control, then I have successfully conveyed the allusion I intended to bring to light. Indeed, the Sphere's model follows those of previous ruling parties—with an important exception. The Sphere has spread over an area more deprived of resources than would be comparable to the lands of their predecessors. Indeed, their expansion is inconsiderate of the very problem they sought to tackle. And in doing so, deprived the populace adequately enough to sow the seeds of their own destruction." -_'Addicted to water', Hanakon_ -**NO LAST NAME FOUND**-

"Admist the turnover of the Earth's—forgive the prehistoric term—resources, the emergence of the Seijin sect was most peculiar. Our early leaders put down the reports of these exceptional individuals to parlour tricks and street 'magic'...well at least until these reports began finding themselves with the wreckage of our facilities. And then, as a matter of safety, they sought to lay these ideas to rest. Simply find the true perpetrators, and give some reminders, and rest will take care of itself!

_...and then, _ironically, one of the officers assigned began a strange trend of symptoms. Namely, a surprisingly poignant circadian rhythm and the occasional sparking of objects during affective triggers created a great deal of suspicion. From there, it was simply a matter of examining the patterns, creating some data sheets, and spewing it back out in a format that even the imbecile lackeys could understand. The rest of the powered individuals were promptly rounded up as welcome addition to our cause.

...our first seijin? Why, I don't know either. I wonder what became of him…that's something to ask the archivists I suppose." —Transcript, source undetermined.

-Recruitment Transcript-

[Given name: Unknown]

[ID: DI-1]

[Origin: Altex Isle]

[Sex: Female]

[Age: Approx. 8 years]

[Ratings:

Telekinesis: 6

Telekinetics: 4

Telepathy: Undetermined.]

[Telekinesis was demonstrated to be particularly strong for age category, even with absence of affective triggers. Telekinetic is also above average, but previous research has demonstrated that precocious score sets usually indicate early achievement of or near maximum capacity. Telepathy requires assessment at a later time. Candidate's outward apathy and refusal to cooperate at present prevents immediate investigation. /Guidance/ is recommended.]

[Altex Isle is not known for its output of adequate candidates. Regular patrols and previous extraction of breeding lines designate the sector as low priority. Investigation into paternal lines is warranted.]

-End of transcript-

-Operations Log-

-ID: DI-1 Log G5-

[DI-1 demonstrates great resistance against /Guidance/. Unexpected robustness for age category. Psychological evaluation produces mixed results regarding trauma. DI-1 has recently begun to demonstrate acceptance. Candidate is less frequently self-isolated, but persists in refusing /Guidance/. Continued procedure is recommended at this time.]

[Conflict instigated by DI-1 and fellow candidates was successfully quelled as of 23:12. Participants attempted to hide themselves within a food transport scheduled to leave later that night. Those involved seemed to be mistakenly under the impression about the source of food supply vehicles to the building. It has not been determined at this time how candidates learned of operations schedules. Interrogations of all candidates and possible accomplices will begin at 03:00.]

-ID: DI-1 Log: G7-

[In light of recent events, re-evaluation of candidate DI-1 is mandated. Further application of /Guidance/ will continue with additional applications as required. Candidate is classified at present as unstable at best. Not recommended for command stream lining. Qualifications for Guardianship questionable.

It is unclear how DI-1 cleared recent sedition screenings. Assessment of procedures, log files, and /Guidance/ appliers forthcoming.]

-ID: DI-1 Log: H1-

[Upon further assessment, subject DI-1 has been selected to undergo new experimental methodology for application of /Guidance/. Recovering value from potential Guardianship assets has been prioritized. /Circle/ programme is intended to rehabilitate potential problem cases where normal applications do not produce adequate results.]

-ID: DI-1 Log: [x]-

[Continued application of /Guidance/ has successfully eliminated problem behaviour in DI-1. Remains emotionally distant but records show that this is common reaction. Careful adjustments are expected to produce an acceptable candidate for Gaurdianship. DI-1 will continued to be monitored for earlier symptoms.]

**A/N: I've had a version of this sitting a google drive folder since sometime before 2014. I found quite a bit of unpublished work, and honestly, a lot of it passed muster but isn't necessarily anything to write home about. For the most part none of my writing had made it past a few chapters (with one exception), and most of it was short one-shots. So nothing really ran long enough to fall apart. Out of everything this document intrigued me the most.**

**It was originally inspired by the PMMM fan fic "To the Stars" which opens many of its chapters with excerpts from in-universe works. At the time I thought that it was neat way of world-building and adding an element of realism. Now I think it depends on what your opinion of relying on writing outside of the central work for world building is. **

**The art, music, and setting are the good parts of Skyland—everything else leaves a lot to be desired, and the older I get the cringeier the writing feels. I started this as a way of fleshing out a setting that I felt did not get the treatment it deserved. Or at least the treatment I wanted. It left a lot of room (or holes as some might put it), so I'm growing it out in a way that interests me. The content developed here will also be the lore-basis for any other narratives I release in this fandom (if any). You don't necessarily need to read through these 'origin files' to understand anything in my other stories, but I'm going to be working from a more developed base than the show offers assuming I release anything else.**


End file.
